FNAF Middle School
by MikadoEyes
Summary: This is a story where all of the animatronics you love are going to middle school Their will be ships ...of course
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey guys , welcome to a new FNAF Fanfic**_

 _ **Now I know I am still working on "Never hurt Jeremy"(6th chapter currently) but I am bored at school and why not write the story I started .I can't write "Never hurt Jeremy" at school because it is rated M and I may get in trouble , so this is rated K .The story is about all of the animatronics going to middle school (cause i know the experiences of middle school ) . Their would be different POV to make if more interesting .Also this and humanoid animatronics .**_

 _ **Leave a review and let's get on with this story**_

 _ **Enjoy**_

Chapter 1 ( Puppets POV)

My alarm went off at 5:00 as usual , and I got up and turned off my alarm . Today is the first day of 7th grade (2nd year of Middle School) . I am not sad that summer is over but I am not happy too . I hate school because their is a lot of people that I have to socialize with . But I like school because you can stay inside most of the day unless you are in gym in the fall trimester or the spring trimester , mine is the winter trimester .

I got up and got dress in a black t-shirt with bootcut jeans . I got out of my room and went to the bathroom and combed my hair . I looked in the hall and I see my brother Springtrap still is not awake . I come in his room and the first thing I step on is a knife . He usually keeps stuff on the ground because he says it is an exercise to come pick them up .

I come to his bed and push him a little .

" Hey Springtrap , get up it is time to get ready for school" I said calmly . He opened his black light eyes _**( The eyes he has in FNAF 3)**_ and look at me .

" Hey sorry Mari, I guess my alarm didn't go on- HOLY CRAP WHAT HAPPENED TO YOUR FOOT!?" He said looking shocked .

" I did not look wear I was going in your room and stepped on something" I said casually

"What did you step of ?!" He asked nervously . After a few moments he saw what I stepped on.

" Oh my gosh Mari , I'm so sorry let me clean that injury" Before I can react Springtrap carried me downstairs and started cleaning up my wound .

"Springtrap I can do the rest , you can go get dressed. When you come down breakfast would be ready."

"But your foot-"

"Don't worry , I'll be fine" I said . So Springtrap went to his room and got dressed . I finished wrapping my foot . After that I got up and went to the kitchen to get two bowls and get two boxes of cereal . One of them is Fruit loops , and the other is Cocopuffs .

I went to my seat and started eating my Fruit loops .I was waiting for Springtrap to eat his breakfast . When he came down he was wearing Black jeans and a white tank top with a green jacket .

"Sorry for the foot , I should really clean my room so that doesn't happen again." Springtrap said sadly

"It's ok , and also we all know that you will be procrastinating" I said giggling .

"That is true , I realize that next year we are the top of the middle school" Springtrap said .8th grade you are in the last years of middle school , than you go to high school . From what we've heard 8th grade is the best year , you can be better than everyone and anything you do is cool . Some people are some of the 6th graders "Hero" .

"Hey , remember Vincen ?" I said

" Well of course , he was the coolest guy around!" Springtrap said looking like he was going to explode . Vincen was really a great guy . He is in 8th grade , but the thing is that he was cool all the time . He was even cool in 6th grade , witch in middle school everyone hates except 6th graders .But he was nice to , he was not one of the mean people who just criticize people . He get talk bad by a lot of people because people like making rumors about nice people so they can seem like the nice person . Also he always wears purple , he has purple everything.

Me and Springtrap finish our breakfast and got ready for school . By 6:00 we were ready to go to school . We were getting our bikes to go ride to school . Right when we were leaving we saw a familiar someone at the sidewalk with a purple bike.

" Hey , how are you guys doing ?" it was Vincen .

"Hey , I have not seen you since last year . How have you been ?" Springtrap asked cheerfully .

" Good , so you live here . Cool , I am in that new house right over their ."

"Cool now we can hang out"

"Hey Vincen you can ride to school with us if you want ?" I asked

"Sure , come on let's go" he said . And we went to school

 _ **Ok guys this is first chapter and it took my 3 days , 30 min each day**_

 _ **So I will try to get chapters out for you guys**_

 _ **If you have any Ideas you can share it with me because I am just continuing with this story as it goes , and if I like your idea I can give a shout out on any of you social media if name it .**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Reviews:**_

 _ **Mangle1 : me and my friend are making stories like this one, but I have my own character if you would like to use her in your story.**_

 _ **Me: If you want me to than ok , you can tell me what she's like because it is your work and you can choose what she's like in my story .**_

 _ **Second chapter yaa**_

 _ **Also reminder in this story Toy Bonnie is a girl sooooo ya**_

 _ **The ships so far is Toy Bonnie X Springtrap and Puppet X Golden Freddy**_

 _ **I know these are not the internet's favorite ship but I like them .**_

 _ **Also Bonnie and Toy Bonnie are brother and sister .**_

 _ **Enjoy this chapter**_

Chapter 2 ( Toy Bonnie's POV)

It was almost 7:00 and Bonnie is late . My first day of middle school and he is late . Me and my Mom are waiting for him in the car . Today I am wearing a light blue skirt , with a white blouse with a light blue tank top jacket with my red bow . It was awkward and silent and I decided to break it .

"MOM ! Can we leave Bonnie here ? He knows his way to the school , he can just walk" I said annoyingly .

"Sorry honey but we can't leave him to he gets to the school he be in his twenties." My Mom said jokingly

"But Mommmmm , it's the first day of middle school"

"I know sweetheart , he will come soon"

"Don't call me sweetheart , it's so uncool and I want to be with the popular people this year , not with the geeks." I said rudely .

"O-ok" said said sadly . She should know that I am old enof that she should know what I want and I want to be popular . Bonnie soon came out the door . He was wearing a purple t-shirts and jeans . There was no way that he was coming to school like that , I will be a laughing stock . He probably doesn't give a crap because he is in 7th grade and he knows everything . But he should know that I want to be popular and be well knowned .

"You're wearing that !?" I asked rudely

"And you're wearing that ?" He said back

"Stop trying to embarrass me to become popular!" I yelled

"Guy's Guys , stop fighting now I am going to drop you guys off , Toy Bonnie you don't have to be a drama queen!" My Mom yelled

"Ya Toy Bonnie , stop trying to be one of those girls that think everything is perfect." Bonnie said snickering .

"Come on let's go to school" Mom started driving to school . Sometimes Bonnie gets on my nerves . He knows that I want to be with the cool kids but he will just not let me in for some reason . We got to the school and our Mom kissed us goodbye , I got away before she got to kiss me but Bonnie is totally fine with it .

Right when I got out I saw all of them . I saw Toy Chica talking to her friends . I am angry because Bonnie is dating her . Probably he doesn't want me in because of that .I think it is weird that they are dating because Toy Chica is in 6th grade and Bonnie is in 7th . I saw Bonnie walking with Toy Chica , his hand on her waist and her hand on is shoulder , walking side by side.

"Oh Bonnie , I feel so bad for you my dear." I heard her say

"And why do you say that my love?" He asked in his ' _handsome'_ voice . She start giggling , the giggle is soooo annoying . The voice is not even funny .

"I feel bad for you because you have to live with that girl you call your sister." She said . I know she is talking about be but I pretend not to hear .

"Tell me , was she found in your yard ?" She asked even louder . I still don't respond . I am sick of them talking , when I am like them I am going to look down and laugh at them . I start turning the other direction . Right when I turn something smell and sticky comes on my face . I fell , and still in shock .

"So she is in the dumps , ha she is not your sister Bonnie." Someone from the crowd said , and everyone started laughing at me .It was until then that I realized the Bonnie threw that stuff on me.

"Sorry , that is why I wore these stuff" He said while smiling _**( If you are questioning how he was one place to another , he ran really fast because him and Toy Chica planned it )**_ . Then I quickly fled to bathroom . I feel my face turning hot and red I ran quickly as possible . I feel tears on my face . I soon got to the bathroom and I locked myself in a stall . I started crying , why did he do this ? I did nothing to deserve this . I know I am a 6th grader but he does not have to be so mean . I wanted to scream , but I did not . My Blouse is dirty and now I am all messed up . I buried my face in my arms in my arm and started crying . I cried for about 3 min and then I hear a female voice .

"H-hello , hey are you in their . If you are the girl that got slimed by Bonnie then-" I cut her off before she finished her sentence .

" Can you stop it , I am already a laughing stock so you don't have to make me feel worse !" I yelled .

"S-sorry , I just came to give you towels to clean that slime off of you ." She said . Her voice was deep but also kind . I feel bad know that she was trying to help me . I am now afraid that she is going to prank me but at least I am not in public , but what if she has a camera . I would like to take the risk .

I opened up the door and I saw a tall ,slender and pale girl with towels . She had a black shirt and jeans , she has purple stripes going down from her eyes to the top of her lip . She also has short hair but it is long enough that is could be put in a pony tail.

"T-thanks . What's your name ?" I asked

"Oh , my name is Marion but people call me Mari" she said kindly . I don't remember her from any of the other years , or maybe she is new , or she is a 7th or 8th grader . No that can't be , she is way to nice to be that . Or maybe is is going to trick me into being more humiliated .

" I don't remember you , are you new here or are you a 7th or 8th grader?" I asked .

" Oh , I am in 7th . Let me guess you are Toy Bonnie and your in 6th grade ?" She said . How did she know my brother and my name?

"H-how do you know my name , and my brother?"

" Well it started last year at lunch . Bonnie was talking bad about you for weeks, he said that you just wear that blue color and stuff that is not lady like and stuff like that , I was sick at the time" she took a pause.

"So my twin brother Springtrap was at the table right next them , and was really angry for talking bad about someone who can't defend themself .So he got in a fist fight with Bonnie and they both end up in the nurse's office ."

"Then how did you find out ?" I asked

"The principal called me and told me that Springtrap got detention ."

" Wait , called you . Why not your parent?"

"My parents died in a car crash when we were five"

"Then who takes care of you guys?" I asked

"We take care of ourselves" She said . Their was a long pause . I looked at the time at my watch and it is thirty min until school starts.

"I think we should go" I said

"Hey want to sit at our lunch table ?" She asked nervously

"Sure" and we left the bathroom

 _ **So this chapter took 2 ½ days to write , 30 min on two days and 20 min on the other**_

 _ **You can write reviews to add ideas to the story , and you can get a shout out**_

 _ **I am suprise because we are still at the first day of school and usually in school fanfiction one chapter is like three days of school**_.


	3. Chapter 3

_**So guys we are at the third chapter**_

 _ **Still on the first day of school**_

 _ **Give reviews , it will help**_

 _ **In this chapter one ship is going to sail , or maybe two.**_

 _ **Depends what mood I am in**_

 _ **My plan after this chapter is that I am going to someone else's POV that is not related so much with the other chapters . Like for example Ennard ( which I am considering)**_

 _ **Well , enjoy**_

Chapter 3 (Springtraps POV)

I am waiting for Mari , she was going to help that girl who got slimed . I remember that me , Mari , and Vencen were putting our bikes on the bike rack . After that all of us got insulted by 6th graders on how we bike to school . Then we went to the stoping area and just talked . Then I saw Bonnie ran up to that girl and sime her for no reason . Me and Vincen did nothing about it , but Mari going to try to help the girl out .

After the girl ran away Bonnie and his girlfriend Toy Chica laugh and said how much she should not be here .Man I am frustrated at Bonnie , that girl did absolutely nothing and he probably ruin the first day of middle school for her . As I was thinking Vincen stopped the thought .

" Hey , I see the steam coming off of you and try not to get suspended on the first day of school , ok ?" he said really concerning

"Well , I just want to do something to help her . What he did was wrong ." I said honestly

"That is why we need people like him" He said . I felt really happy what he said , I don't really think I am nice but there's a lot of mean people so I guess I am nice compared to them . Then we heard we saw Mari walking with the girl . She had green eyes and light blue hair , with a light blue skirt . On her face I see some tear stains .The whole top is covered in slime , it is not wet anymore but stained .

"Hey Springtrap , and Vincen . This is Toy Bonnie , Toy Bonnie this is Springtrap and Vincen." We both shaked hands with her . Honestly I thinked she looked hot .

"Wait your Toy Bonnie . Hey Springtrap , did you get into a fight with Bonnie last year because he was talking bad about her?" Vincen said smiling like a creep . I felt my face turn red and I hesitating . I remember that day when I was eating at the lunch table with Vincen and all the other dorks . I overheard that Bonnie was laughing with all of his other friends that say how bad his sister Toy Bonnie . I am pretty sure that I got sick of it , and I told him to stop and even Vincen said to stop , but he just laughed. Then I just broke and we got into a fist fight . I remember that their was blood everywhere and Bonnie had to go to the hospital , but sadly he had no broken bones . I surprisingly did not get in trouble , same with Bonnie .

"So guys c-can I sit at your guy's table ? I kinda have no friends and after what happened , I think I am not getting friends anytime soon." She asked nervously , her voice is so smooth and sounds so nice . I honestly don't know why she gets picked on , she is perfect and I will not be surprised if they are jealous of her .

"Of course , you can join us." I said . And without thinking I said ….

" And if you want you can wear my jacket to cover that stain up ." I said . Oh my gosh I feel like a creep . Vincen was smiling creepily and Mari did a facepalm , but they did it silently so Toy Bonnie won't notice .

"Really?!" she said excited

"Yes" I said . So I gave her the jacket and she looked happy .

"I can't thankyou enough !" She said and hugged me , I started blush .

"Oh sorry Sprin-"

"It's ok , so you want to be in our lunch table ?"

"Ya , sure" she answered excitedly . Mari and Toy Bonnie were talking a Vincen pulled me to a corner .

"So do you have a crush on her?" he said doing that creepy smile .

"No-"

"Then why were you flirting with her ?"

" I am not , and it is called being nice"

"I ship it"

"No , and also you can't ship it"

"Why?"

"Cause we just met !" I said . It look like Vincen was going to say something else but we heard the chant "Fight , Fight , Fight , Fight" from the sentence . We went to the direction where we had left Mari and Toy Bonnie . We saw the crowd and did not see who was fighting . We push through the crowd and saw they surrounded Mari and Toy Bonnie with Bonnie and his friends .

"Hey just leave me and her alone , we don't want to cause trouble ." Mari said

" Sorry if you didn't know but that bunny did not get what she deserved" One of Bonnie's friends said . I think the friend was named Freddy .

"She doesn't deserve anything , what did she do anyway ?" Mari asked

"Just for being in my spotlight" Bonnie said and him and all of his friends laughed . Me and Vincen decide to step in . We both went on Mari's and Toy Bonnie's side .

"Hey leave them alone" Vincen said

"Ya go back to your hole bunnie" I said . Everyone is now dabbing and saying roasted and all the stuff you say when you roast someone .

"Oh did I lock your springs ?" Bonnie said and everyone was doing the same things .

"I should warn you that you should carr-not have done that" Vincen said . After that everyone is yelling that Bonnie can't return after that one .

"That's it , you guys are a waste of my time" Bonnie said . I was going to say 'no your just scared' but I decided not to cause that will make me look mean . After a bit everyone stared walking away and talking about it . Toy Bonnie came up to me .

"Thankyou Springtrap" she said

 _ **So this chapter took me 3 days with 30 min each day**_

 _ **If you have any ideas then review it**_

 _ **Enjoy the rest of you day**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**So 4th chapter , ya**_

 _ **Sorry for not uploading as much , it is spring and that means school testing :(**_

 _ **This chapter will not be connected with the other three chapters**_

 _ **It will be when school will actually start and people are going to class**_

 _ **A SHIP WILL SAIL THIS CHAPTER**_

 _ **Hope you enjoy it**_

Chapter 4 (Ennard POV)

So I am in the corner of the yard drawing some pictures of the trees and flowers . I heard their was a fight going on but I am not really interested . Most people think that I am the most violent person for being the biggest kid in Middle School and High School , but I get a headache when I see my opinion I think that I am shy .I am around 6,8 and a lot of people in the school say I am the hottest person in school . It is because I am not lazy and be on my phone all day , I actually exercise _**(Before I continue on with the story Ennard has six packs ! *Passes out on laptop*)**_. Or it is because I have fall , spring , and winter gyms and that I play lacrosse , hockey , and track .

So the bell is starting to ring and I was finishing up my drawing . I packed up my stuff and started going to class . I feel really the odd man out of the crowd . I looked at my scedual paper and found my locker and I got the stuff I need for the first half of the day . My first class is gym , and I went to the court . I was one of the first people to be waiting .

"Hey Ennard . How was your summer?" Someone said . I turned around and saw Coach Kady . He was the gym teacher last year .

"Hey Coach , how was your summer ?"

"Good , and let me guess , you need a new gym uniform?" He asked . I nodded admittedly .It is because I grow fast .

"Don't worry , we are just going to go over the basics"

"Ok" I went to the bleachers and waited until everyone else came . I continued with my drawing . In the next three minute someone came to me .

"Hey handsome , how are you" I turned and saw Toy Chica . Oh goss not her , I can't be in the same class as her . She will keep on flirting with me so their can be drama and gossip . Everyone keeps on telling Bonnie that Toy Chica is flirting with other boys but he does not believe in them .

"Oh what is your schedule ?" She grabbed my schedule and looked at it .

"Oh YA sweetheart , we have next period together" and she hugged me . I pushed her away and she came back.

"Go hug your boyfriend" I said

"The thing is that you're a boy and you're my friend" And she pulled my head down to her level . I pushed back again and moved away . I feel my face turning red and I feel like I can't escape . Then I saw someone walk in the room , it was Chica . She's is one of the only friends who don't like me for my body but they like my personality .

" Hey sorry Toy Chica , friends just came." I said . Before she answered I ran to Chica . I came to to Chica soon .

"So she is annoying you again?" Chica asked . Toy Chica is Chicas younger sister , I feel like they aren't sisters because they are so different .

"Yes." I answered .

"Sorry about that , I tried to tell her to stop but she just won't ." Chica answered disappointing .

"It's ok , Also quick question . Why are you doing gym ? You could have stopped it this year." I answered .

" Well , I kinda want to lose weight." She said . She is kinda one of those cubby girls that get made fun of the girls who have anorexia . _**(If you don't know what anorexia is it a disorder where you lose you appetite on food and don't really eat. All that Ennard is saying is that the girls have a unhealthy weight and they look like twigs.)**_ For my opinion Chica is a little overweight but still healthy . I was about to say something but Toy Chica came it .

"Hey Ennard , why are you with this freak ? Come to someone more pretty ." She said .

"Well I am hanging out with her cause she is actually like a normal girl ." I said .

"Sorry honey I did not hear you . I heard that you said that she was a normal girl . That must be wrong cause she is a fat faggot . Come on" Toy Chica said , she was trying to pull my arm and I pulled my arm up and she was hanging from it . She feeling like one of my 75 pound bars . She soon fell off and started crying .

"Just leave me alone." I said .

"Teacher , he just hurt me." She cried .

"Sorry buttercup , but this is not wear you flirt and get your heart broken." Couch Kady said . Everyone was clapping , I snickered and Chica was trying not to laugh . Toy Chica went to the top of the bleachers . Their was a silence between me and Chica and I decided to break it .

"So how was your summer Chica?"

"It was good , how was your ?"

"It was ok" I answered . Me and Chica went to talk about all the news that went on this summer and the movies and what we were doing . After a little while I felt a poke on by back .

"Hi Ennard ." they said . I turned to see Ballora . She looked amazing , and beautiful . She was her wearing her purple eyeshadow that matches with her purple eyes . Her sparkly purple tank top and her blue skirt . Her blue hair is in a bun and her blue shoes .

"Oh hi Ballora it's nice to see you . You look amazing." I said , I feel my emotions build up .

"O-oh , thank you Ennard , it is nice to see you to . How was your summer ?" She said with her beautiful voice .

"It was good ." I answered .

"Cool , and Chica how was your summer." She asked Chica

"It was good , thanks ." Chica said .

Ballora and Chica was starting to talk about girl stuff and stuff and I had some time to think . I know that when I and Ballora became friends I would start to love her . I never knew that it would be this early on . I mean at the end of 6th grade she was smaller and still child like but now she is like really pretty . Honestly I feel embarrassed because she is hanging with me . Before we can speak anymore the whistle came on and we went on the bleachers . Coach Kady was going explain some stuff .

"Hello student , I am coach Kady . I am the gym teach and I coach other sports . Any questions so far?" No one raised their hand so far

"So this year there will be track for all grades so raise your hand if you want to do it than I can just give you guys the papers." He said . Ten people raised their hand and I was one of them . He hand the paper out to us .

"Track will start in a month and this paper will be turned in 2 weeks , now for the rest of the class you can do anything." he said . In two weeks I may plan something important . Maybe I can ask Ballora out before then .

 _ **So when I was writing this chapter my friends were also reading this chapter and it was cringe . This chapter took 4 days with 30 minutes each .**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Ya , next chapter**_

 _ **So I have not been uploading as much because school testing so sorry**_

 _ **I think that their might be a new ship , maybe ? What mood am I in today ?**_

 _ **And let me know what mood your in .**_

 _ **Also I am planing to put a little bit of FNAC in this**_

 _ **If you don't know what FNAC is than it is a FNAF fan game called "Five Nights at Candy's"**_

 _ **And something to mention , my friend got confused on this part of the story but explained it to him but I will explain it to you to . So if you remember when Mari stepped on something in Springtraps room and she did not have really reaction . It is because their is some spots in her body where there is no nerves so she can't feel things in certain parts of her body , like her foot**_

 _ **Let's get on with the chapter**_

Chapter 5(Baby's POV)

I was already getting my homework ready for science on the first day of school . This year my brother Goldie wanted to make sure that I was in a class where I am a smart student . My homework was on what I have learned from summer that is science related. I learned that the periodic table song is very fast _**(The one she is talking about is a very old one .**_ _ **watch?v=zGM-wSKFBpo**_ _ **)**_. When I was finishing up my sentences someone grabbed my schedule . I turned to look at the person .

"Um , hey but that is my schedule ." I said to the girl . She was wearing a purple dress with black stripes and red bowie . She was wearing purple sparkling shoes and has purple hair and glasses. She was also wearing a headband with cat ears and she has pink eyes.

"Sorry , I need to see if we have to same schedule . Oh and I am Cindy" She said and put her hand out for a handshake .

"Oh , I'm Baby" I said when shaking her hand .

"Nice to meet you Baby , and it looks like we have every class period together . Here's your schedule ." she said and giving my schedule . I nodded a thank you .

"So Cindy you look familiar , do you have any siblings ?" I asked.

"I do have a twin brother , his name is Candy." she said . I know Candy , I was partnered with him in a fifth grade science project . He is one of those geeks that are just complete weirdos but is nice .

"Oh ya , I was partnered with him in fifth grade ." I said

" Remember when he was showing off when you guys got first place." She answered truthfully . We talked more about what has happened in the summer like politics and what we did this summer . I went to Washington DC and learned the history , Cindy went to the production of Godzilla and saw how they did the effects . We kept on talking until the bell rang . We were going through the crowded hallway and when we were walking and someone bumped in me and knocked Cindy down .

"Excuse you freak….." He said and went walking away . I got up and helped Cindy and kept walking to our class . Our next period class is health . On the board it said that you can pick your own seats . I choose to sit next to Cindy .

"Do you know the person who knocked us over ?" I asked

"I think his name is Toy Freddy ." She said . I know who Toy Freddy is , he is one of Bonnie's friends . Bonnie is one of the meanest but most popular people . I heard that he slimed someone today . I am guessing Toy Freddy was corrupted by him .

"He's a bit of a jerk." I said .

"Well that is what happens when popular kids corrupt nice kids ." She said , what she said is true.

"That is so true because usually in elementary school when someone new came in , they became friends with the popular kids . The end of the year they are nothing like what they were before ." I said . Me and Cindy continued talking with subject and students continued walking in the room . We hear the bell ringing and sat down in our seats quietly and waited for the teacher. When I was waiting I saw Toy Freddy walking in the room , I looked at him and he looked at me . But he did not give me a bad look , strange .

Everyone sits silently and we saw the teacher walk in the room .

"Hello , I am Mr Morocho I am your health teacher." he said

"So this is the first year that I health came into the school . I use to be the computer teacher but the old health teacher is gone and I decided to take their place . The school did not find a replacement for me so I am doing computers and health at the same time , got it ?" He said . I was trying to keep my eyes up cause he kept on talking . Cindy decided to make suicide signs and I giggled a bit . It felt like he was talking forever but soon the bell rang.

"Ok guys tomorrow we have work to do , and you have assigned seats ." he said . I groaned inside and went to my next class with Cindy .

 _ **My ship intended for this chapter was Toy Freddy and Baby .**_

 _ **This chapter took me a while because I was lazy and cause school testing .**_

 _ **I think it may have took me 4 days**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter six , ya**_

 _ **So most likely there will be a ship .**_

 _ **At the end of the chapter I will say the ship starting this chapter , even though it doesn't look like a ship now , it may be a ship in the future .**_

 _ **Pleaz tell your friends about this story and put review**_

 _ **I own none of these characters except Coach Kady , and the Art teacher of this chapter**_

 _ **On with this chapter**_

Chapter 6 (Golden Freddy's POV)

I was going on to third period of school , which is art . I waited to go to art because my favorite teacher is their . His nickname was Hagrid cause he is very hairy and big and his personality was like Hagrid from Harry Potter . He is very funny and most likely one of the coolest teachers at this school . So I found his room and on the board it said that the tables have note cards that have our name on it and that will be our assigned seats .

I found my seat and I once I saw who was next to I was going to scream from happiness . The note card had Marion on it , that was Mari . I can't believe that she is in the same class as me . Me and her were friends since kindergarten , and still good friends . In the last few days of school I did not see her so we couldn't give her a proper goodbye . I would have came to her house but me and my family went to Canada to see our grandparents . I am not saying if the trip was bad , but I wished that I would have seen her before . The trip was actually really fun , me and my sister Baby we're having a sing off on who can sing the periodic table song correctly and fastest. She won cause she is really a good singer , and I think that next period is singing for her .

I watch as some of the students coming in , then i saw Mari coming in the room and finding her seat quickly . She was wearing black t-shirt and jeans

"Oh hi Goldi , nice to see you . How was your summer?" she asked

"It was great Mari , how was yours ?"

"It was great . It is so nice to see you , I really missed you."

"I missed you to ." I said while blushing . We decided to talk about some things , like what happened this morning or over the summer . Mari said that Springtrap may like someone but I am not sure about that . Soon the bell began to ring and everyone in the room became quiet . The teacher came it to the room .

"Hello students my name is Mr . Greg but most people call me to art class" he said . Everyone said hi .

"So here is the plan for today ,I am going to tell you the rules and then I am going to let you play on your chromebook ." _**(So this is with my school be the school gives us chromebooks to do schoolwork but most people like me waste our time on it . Like I am making this story with my Chromebook :)**_.

"So here is the rules , please don't talk when I am taking . Don't go on your chromebooks unless I say so . Don't destroy tools in this room …." He kept talking and I kinda zoned out . I already knew the rules from last years art class .

It has already have been like 30 minutes and he is already done .

"Ok guys you can do whatever you want for the rest of the class period ." he said and Me and Mari continued talking about stuff .

"So who is the person that Springtrap may like ?" I asked

"Well her name is Toy Bonnie ." She said . Toy Bonnie is the sister of the meanest kid in school , Bonnie . I think that Bonnie and Springtrap got into a fight . I am just wondering how Springtrap can like a girl that is related to that demon.

"He like the sister of the demon ?" I said , Mari got my joke and laughed a bit . I liked her laugh , it was cute . When I think about it everything about her is cute .

"She is actually really nice , you should meet her at lunch."

Well sorry , I have to be with magic club." I answered . So Magic Club is basically a club that is about magic crap and it is pretty fun . I am the club assistant and their is going to be new members of the club and I need to help them out .

"Oh ya I forgot the there is new people at this school." She said .

"But we can see each other later, ok ."I said .

"Ok" she answered , and the bell started ringing .

 _ **This is a shorter Chapter I know**_

 _ **The ship was Goldie and Mari**_

 _ **I hoped you enjoy this chapter .**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Reviews:**_

 _ **Semaj617**_ _ **:**_ _ **Hello, I'm loving these great fanfictions so far, as a 45 year old man with 3 young beautiful children and a wife, I read these stories to my children as a bedtime story, I'd like it very much though if you could include more roasts in your next chapters (also it'd be great if you would create more chapters!) thank you very much.**_

 _ **Me : I don't know if I can do more roast but I may start creating more chapters because my spring break just ended**_

 _ **I know last chapter was short because I was lazy.**_

 _ **I am still lazy.**_

 _ **Honestly I did not know what else to write to that chapter without going on to the next period in class because I have plans for that.**_

 _ **Tell your friends about this story and review it plez .**_

 _ **Enjoy this chapter .**_

 _ **PS . The rating of this story is going to change from K to K+**_

 _ **Sorry :(**_

Chapter 7 (Toy Freddy's POV)

I just can't take my eyes off of her . When I pushed that freak down she helped her up and I felt like I have done something bad . I went to my locker and thought about it and got my stuff for health . When I got to the classroom for health I saw her again , I was hoping that she would not see me but she did . I looked at her and she looked at me but said nothing . When Mr Morocho was talking her and that freak was sitting next to her , I was looking at her the whole time .

She was wearing a red dress with red sparkly shoes which reminded me of "The Wizard of Oz". She had big green eyes and red lips and pale skin . She also had red pigtails . I think her name is Baby I'm pretty sure . Honestly I don't think I have a crush on her , it my just be her looks . I don't know what she is like .

Class ended soon and I looked at my schedule and my next class was chorus .I went to my locker and got an empty folder and went to the room . When I got there I was the only one that got their .On the board it said "Do not go to a seat yet until the teacher is in the room . The they will give you assigned seats" . So I waited until everyone or the teacher comes in the room . When I was waiting I saw her again , apparently she was in this class to . I would be really funny if we all had the same classes . She doesn't have that nerd with her , so it looks like she is not going to talk to someone because that nerd looked like her only friend .

Everyone came into the room and same with the teacher .

"Hello class , I am Miss Znew . I am your chorus teacher ."She said

"Now I will give your guys assigned seats , you will have them for the whole school year." She gives us the assigned seats . Guess what happened ? I am sitting next to her , when Miss Znew said that were sitting next to each other she looked angry . Soon she was done with the assigned seats .

"Ok guys , I usually do this every year but I give you guys assigned partners. At the end of the year you and your partner will be performing at the talent show and you guys will have a duet . You guys can't get out of the talent show or switch partners . The only way to get out of the talent show is if you do a five page essay . So here are the partners . First Baby and Toy Freddy." Miss Znew said . Baby looked really angry , and me . I honestly don't know what to feel . Once Miss Znew finished giving the partners she started talking .

"Ok guys talk with your guys partners for the rest of the class period . Do NOT talk to anyone else." She said . Honestly Baby looks like she is going to explode . Does she hate me that much? Well I did push down her friend . It was silent between me and her . I was thinking of something to start the conversation , I can't think of anything to talk about . Soon the worst thing could have happened , Mike came into the room .

"Hello Toy Freddy" he said . This is the worst time he can come around , Mike is basicly the clown of the whole school . He can roast anyone at anytime he wants , and for my opinion he is a bit creepy . I say that because he knows everything about everyone , and he can pop out from anywhere any time . _**( So I am going to try to make Mike a Info-Chan person . If you don't know who Info-Chan is , they are a character from a game called "Yandere Simulator" . They are the character you rely on when you need to know something about the character . Don't play the game if you are too young because that game can be violent and it is not child appropriate .)**_

Honestly he may ruin a little bit of reputation we have together , if we had any . I am started to get a little interest in her .

"Hi , Mike" I said

"So is this your Baby girl over there ?" he said when smiling .I turn to see Baby blushing when he said that .

"What you can't bear my golden jokes?" he still said when smiling . I am guessing that he knows that Baby is the sister of Golden Freddy , that's probably why he made that golden joke.

"Welp you guys are boring , I better circus out of here ." He said . He sprinted to the other side of the room and went to the closet . Me and Baby checked in the closet and he was not their.

"W-well that was weird." Baby said . I heard her voice and it sounded amazing , it is like no other voice I have heard .

"Hey let's go back to our seats ." I said and we went back . I was thinking of saying something to her but I don't think she would believe me .

"Baby I am sorry for pushing your nerdy friend in the hall." I said nervously . She gave me a look of hate and confusion .

"It o-okay , I guess . But can you make me a promise." She said . I don't know what it is but I am a bit worried .

"What is it?" I asked . She held out my schedule . I looked in my pocket and it seemed like she pick pocketed me

"I see in your fifth period class is tutorial , same as everyone else in the school. It also seems like you're in the same tutorial class as my friend Cindy the girl you pushed down , and me….." She said.

"What's your point?!" I said a bit frustrating .

"I want you to apologize to her in person and in front of me ." She said when finishing her point . I don't what to say .

"If you don't do it I am going to not accept the apology ." She continue . I kinda want make a good impression on her , I don't know why but I do . Even though I met her today .

" Ok I will do it ." I said .

"Good , now let's talk the rest of the class ." She said joyfully . So we were talking for the rest of the class about music crap . The the bell rang .

 _ **So that is the end of the chapter**_

 _ **I am very sorry am very lazy and the will continue to be my excuse**_

 _ **Review if you want and I forgot how many days I did this chapter**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Hey**_ _**now we are in the 8th chapter**_

 _ **I may lose my laziness now**_

 _ **But now I am afraid that I won't be able to finish this chapter before the end of school cause soon the school with take the chromebooks back .**_

 _ **But I can always use my desktop .**_

 _ **Also before this chapter ends I want you to know that the two main characters in this chapter have some sort of sickness .**_

 _ **So BB (AKA Balloon boy) has Dwarfism , morquio syndrome ,epilepsy and Treacher collins**_

 _ **JJ (AKA Balloon girl) has Dwarfism , morquio syndrome , and chronic heart problems .**_

 _ **If you don't know what any of them is the use google .**_

 _ **Enjoy the chapter .**_

Chapter 8 (BB POV)

So me and sister are going to our fifth period class , or tutorial as other people call it . Me and her have to stay together because of our disease . Our parents does not want us to get hurt . Me and JJ are all in the same class which can be annoying at times . Honestly I am a bit upset us two. Me and JJ can't do gym cause first of all JJ heart problem and my epilepsy . We really can't do anything together .

Me and her were going through the hall , and we were the shortest from everyone . A couple people laughed at us and nudged us and others offered for help .For us it was kinda hard to get around cause JJ has crutches and I have a wheelchair .

This school is filled with different personality and that's a good thing . The way I think of it is that if everyone is nice it will be boring because there's no excitement . Me and JJ went to the classroom , then I hear my earpiece screech .

"Hey BB , JJ . How are you guys!" someone said , we both turned to see Funtime Foxy . She was one of our friends from first grade . Even though she is in 7th grade she is still fun to hang out with .

Her hair was like very white with pink strips . Her eyes were yellow and her skin was pale . She is wearing a white t-shirt with a pink vest with pink skirt and light pink shoes .

"H-h-hiya Funtime Foxy ." JJ said

"Hi JJ , how was your summer you guys?" She asked

"Good and also when you kind screamed my ears hurt." I said .

"Oh I am so sorry . I remember that JJ said that it was going to get taken out this summer , did something happened ?" She asked .

"Apparently I have more of an infection in my ear last time they checked and I had to get a new one ." I said .

"Oh how long do you have to keep it on ?"

"The doctors don't know yet , but it could be years ." I said

"True" She said .

"So , Funtime Foxy are you going to be in Magic Club this year ?" JJ asked. All of the clubs are connected through the school district , from preschool to high school but they are separated by age group . Magic Club is what me , Funtime Foxy and JJ were doing in the past .The club is basicly about magic trick and other cool projects .

"Oh no , I am not doing that club this year . I am planing on doing community club this year instead" She said . Community club is where the student help the town out with some things , like clean trash or recycle , make stuffed animals for children in the hospital , and some other cool stuff . I know one year JJ wanted to do it but our parents want us together .

"That is so cool Funtime Foxy !"JJ said .

"Thanks" She said . JJ and Funtime Foxy were talking and I felt like the awkward third wheel . Honestly I want to do book club more than magic club . I just really like to read books . I know my parents won't allow me to be separated by JJ. I pulled out my book and started to read the book "IT" by Stephen King . I am on page 691 out of 1130 . I know they are going to make a movie out of it soon but I am worried it is not going to match the book . I know that I am probably not going to watch it because of my condition but I know everyone is going to say that I am a wimp.

"Cool BB , you're reading that ?!" Funtime Foxy said surprised looking at my book .

"Oh ya , I am reading IT" I said

"It must have took you All summer for your to read that much ." She said

"Actually I have started this book a couple of weeks ago ." I said .

"Really , no way . That is impossible! JJ is this true?" Funtime Foxy said in disbelief .

"BB is right , he did start it a couple of weeks ago ." JJ said .

"Cool , so is it scary ?" Funtime Foxy said .

"Only the first 30 pages is really scary and there's a couple of parts were a little scary ." I said . Me , JJ and Funtime Foxy continued talking about books and some random stuff . Right now Funtime Foxy is reading a book named "Lord of the Flies" . It is about where this school of children was going on a trip and they get lost , and soon make a civilization of children and from what Funtime Foxy said it is the definition of an anarchy . It seem interesting to read so when I am done with IT I will read "Lord of the Flies" . Also she asked me something that usually I don't think she would ask be she asked if Funtime Freddy was going to be in Magic Club . I answered that I don't know yet , and she said 'Can you tell me when you know?' . I said yes and we continued talking until the end of the period .

 _ **I wanted to continue on with this chapter but my ideas went dry .**_

 _ **So I just want to say some stuff to say some stuff .**_

 _ **I am reading IT just like BB , and it is really scary so ya .**_

 _ **Also I am going to read Lord of the Flies after I am done with IT.**_

 _ **Books and reality can be a lot alike .**_

 _ **I don't know when the school is going to take our chromebooks away so I won't be posting for a little bit .**_

 _ **And if I did had a computer I won't be able to post because summer . I am not saying that I won't be posting but I am going to Canada for a week and Turkey for a month so it will be long .**_

 _ **Have a nice rest of the day :)**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**This chapter I know will be juicy.**_

 _ **I know that because it is lunch time , the best part about school :)**_

 _ **No it is actually tutorial for me , because I write this story at the time and be on discord .**_

 _ **Now this chapter is going to annoy me because the POV is going to one of the "Popular people that are mean" and it is just going to annoy me cause I do POV of good people .**_

 _ **I don't know how it is going to end out be it is going to be BAD . ….**_

 _ **Enjoy**_ _**( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)**_

Chapter 9 (Freddy's POV)

Finally that stupid class is over , I don't know why we have to take business fundamentals . It is not like we are going to own a shop or do anything . Honestly that class was sooooo boring , but no matter what the teacher is no worst than Mr Morocho , the health teacher . In business fundamentals he will say a couple of things and say we go to work and expect us to know everything , but Mr Morocho will talk for 1/100000000000000 of the class and expect us to finish the work which was a hole fricken PACKET! At least I don't have Mr Morocho anymore , he only teaching for 6th grade . This is the only time I feel bad for sixth grade .

I know that a lot of the people think that the 6th graders are so annoying because they make such a big deal of going to middle school . We also hate 6th graders coase they make the fashion trend go faster and they make them look bad . I know that when I was a 6th grader I was not annoying but yet so many people hated me . I know some 6th graders are good like me .

I started going to the lunchroom to first find my brother , Toy Freddy . He is one of the good 6th graders . When I was looking round someone jumped on me and tackled me down . I turned to see Mike .

"Hey Freddy" He said creepy , while playing with my bow.

"Get off!" I said angrily and creeped out .

"So I have got some information that you might want to know." He said . It is usual that he knows stuff , he usually tells it to the people who need to know it first then they tell everyone .

"So what is this 'information'" I asked .

"Well I will start from the beginning . So I was walking around the school as usual and I decided to go to the 4th period chorus class and apparently your brother is in that class ….." Mike said , but before He can say anything else I interrupted .

"A-are you joking ? Toy Freddy will not be their , chorus is for girls." I said .

"Well if you don't believe me then fine , but I will bring you to the chorus room to show you the recording" He said .

"Wait there isn't a camera in the chorus room , what do you mean by recording ?" I asked .

"Well I knew that he was going to be in chorus so I but a recording device to record his music conversation with Baby." he said .

"Number one , how did you know he was going to do chorus ? Number two , is Baby the brother of Golden Freddy?" I asked

"Your answer to number one is that at our summer hang out I may have taken a peek at Toy Freddy's journal-"

"He still has one of those ?!"

"Yep , and as was saying I took a pic of one of the pages" Mike said when pulling out his phone and showing me the pic he took .

 _Dear Journal , I can't wait for school to start ._

 _I will be a middle schooler and I am finally able to do chorus ! Ya !  
Sadly I can't tell my brother about this . He will just make fun of me ._

 _The thing is that he criticize all the thing I like and turning me into one of those jocks._

 _From Freddy ever seeing this journal I will hide it save._

 _See you later journal ._

 _From : Toy Freddy_

I read the journal page .

"Mike , this joke's not funny . Are you trying to make him look gay ?!" I asked seriously .

"Welp , I guess I will have to get the recording." Mike said . He grabbed my arm and started pulling me . I struggled , escaped but he held back one . I guess I have no other choice but to follow him . It was hard getting past the teacher and students but soon we got to the room . In my mind I am thinking why the school spent so much money on a useless room . Mike when to a certain chair and bend over it . I heard some duck tape being unraveled , I am afraid that Mike is right .

" Ok If you don't believe me that listen to this ." He said and he turned on the recorder . I listened in shock what he was saying .

"So do you think , you believe me ?" Mike asked

"Yes I do , now I think that Toy Freddy needs a talk ." I said . Me and Mike went back to the lunch room . I saw all of my friends like Bonnie hanging out with Toy Freddy . I am so angry that I was hanging out with a gay . I walked over at the table .

"Hi Freddy , you escape the teachers ?" Bonnie asked jokingly .

"I sure do." I answered , I went over to Toy Freddy .

"Hello Toy Freddy." I said

"Hey bro , what is up ?" He said .

"So , how was chorus ?!" I asked , everyone got quiet at the table which got the whole lunch room got quiet .

"W-what are you talking about ?! I would not do that-"

"Mike told me" I said , I can see him getting nervous .

"Ok , just because MIke know everything doesn't mean that -"

"I also got recording ." I said and started recording some of the tapes . Everyone was making gasping noises.

"It is not you only you did a stupid class but you also apologize to someone that their is no reason for apologie !"I yelled _**(If you don't remember in chapter 7 or Toy Freddy POV , he was going to apologize to Cindy) .**_ Everyone in the lunchroom is silent , soon the teacher came in the room because of how quiet it is .

"Ok children , stop this and go to lunch ." the teacher said and left . Everyone is back to where they left off and I heard a couple of them talking about what happened . Toy Freddy was going to sit down at our table but I stopped him .

"Sorry freak but you're not allowed to sit their ." I said . Then Toy Freddy just walked away .

 _ **I NEED TO GIVE PITY ON TOY FREDDY !**_

 _ **Also I don't know how long I can write this story until it goes rated T**_

 _ **It is either that I am playing it to safe or It has to be rated T .**_

 _ **I am not sure yet though .**_

 _ **Also I am not sure that little kids don't understand but Middle School is way worst then in this story .**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Ok guys I recollected my thought and it should be rated T .**_

 _ **I did not want this to happen but it did , so here are my reasonings .**_

 _ **Number One , it is unrealistic . In my middle school it is like a rated T fanfiction , and middle school is like that . No one is innocent here and I just want to recreate my middle school in a FNAF version .**_

 _ **Number Two , I want to play it safe . So I want to make sure that the rating is right and whatever rating I choose I go higher so I don't get complaints.**_

 _ **Number Three , plans for future chapters . There's this plan that I need to add in this story nomatter what .**_

 _ **Number Four , Dark Themes**_

 _ **Number Five , Ships. Well only one of the ships is a problem but everyone make a big deal about it , well this ship is going to be a gay ship (Which is not shown yet ). Honestly this should be a less reason why this should be child appropriate because people should now there's gay people in the world .**_

 _ **Number six, It will get a bit sexual**_

 _ **I hope you guys understand my reasonings , sorry for the young users reading this story.**_

 _ **Let's get on with the story .**_

Chapter 10 ( Jeremy POV )

I was reading my book all the way at the last cafeteria , I don't really eat during lunch . If I wanted to I can't anyway cause my mom won't give me money or pack me lunch . I was reading the book called "Silver Eyes" . I was reading in the part when they find out that Michael was inside of a springlock suit and then something happened in lunch . I don't know much about it but Toy Freddy got rejected by his brother and he can't sit down at their table . Toy Freddy tried to sit at a couple other tables then gave up .Then he came to my table , I was the only one there so I don't really care . He sat across from me .

"So you are Jeremy , right ?" he asked .

"Yes , and you are Toy Freddy ?" I asked

"Correct." He said . It was kind of silent for a little bit .

"So why do you have bangs in your eyes Jeremy ?"

"What?"

"Why do eye bangs that covers your eyes ?" Toy Freddy asked again . Honesty I hate when people ask me that . The reason why I keep them covered is because everyone keeps on looking at them . I was about the answer to Toy Freddy but Mike came in the conversation .

"Hi Toy Freddy." Mike was starting off .

"Why the frick did you do THAT ?!" Toy Freddy screamed.

"Sorry but I am the definition of gossip , I must do it." Mike said . HOnestly I don't get social for this reason , because of gossip . I am sick of that crap.

"Well now I can't get any friends because of YOU!" Toy Freddy screamed .

"G-guys , I think w-w-we should keep it down . Everyone is looking at us ." I said .

"Ya , Jeremy is right . Toy Freddy , we should keep it down ." Mike said . No matter how much trouble he makes , he is cute . I mean , why does he not have a girlfriend . He has a beautiful skin tone , he has beautiful eyes and hair . Probably he doesn't want to have one cause they're annoying as crap .

"Ok , sorry . I will be quite" Toy Freddy respond . It was quiet for a little bit .

"So I have nowhere to sit so can I sit here ?" Mike said when looking at me . Honestly I felt like shaking , I don't know if I was scared , nervous , or something else .

"Y-y-y-ya , sure." I answered , he sat down next to me . I don't really know what to say or to start a conversation .

"So Jeremy , I don't want to be rude but , Why do have those question marks on your face ?" Mike asked .

"I rather not answer that question ." I said sadly . So I have question mark Tattoos of both of my cheeks and on my forehead , but no one can see it since my bangs cover it . So when I was three my dad which is a tattoo parlor brought my to his shop when it was close . He tied me up in the chair and started tattooing my face in question marks . I forgot the reason why he did it but I remember I was crying because of the reason . I just don't want to think about what my father did to me .

"Oh , ok sorry." Mike said sadly. It was a bit silent . I was kind of happy that Mike did not push it . When people ask me the question and I don't answer that keep on pushing it until I have to get to the teacher , and then when I do that I am called a pussy cat .

"So M-mike , h-h-how was your s-summer ?" I asked nervously .

"Well , I stayed at home playing 'Yandere Simulator' trying to find secrets. How about you Jeremy ?" Mike asked back , my heart started beating .

"Well I just did the same thing except reading." I answered .

"Nice , and what about you Toy Freddy ?" Mike asked.

"Well I was hanging around with my friends .Which are not my friends now because of a certain someone" Toy Freddy said when looking at Mike .

"Ok they were all jackasses and they were not good friends ." Mike said .

"At least they were FRIENDS!" Toy Freddy Screamed .

"Toy Freddy , keep it down?" I asked but it seemed like he did not listen .

"And also Mike , have you ever heard of not going through someone's privacy !?" Toy Freddy asked seriously .

"Sorry I did not take that class" Mike said , I giggled a bit .

"That is not funny-" Toy Freddy said , before he said anything else Mike said something .

"I will make it up to you ."

"What are you going to do ?!" Toy Freddy asked

"Anything you want ." MIke said .

"Well , ok then ." Toy Freddy said . The rest of the lunch we were quiet and soon it lunch was over ."

 _ **So guys this is the last chapter until I have to return my chromebook and I have to leave .**_

 _ **It will most likely be over a month until I upload again .**_

 _ **This ship will go on in other chapters but Mike X Jeremy .**_

 _ **I also want to say enjoy your summer :)**_


	11. Chapter 11

**Reviews:**

 **naza:eat a d* stick b***

 **xNaza:Hi i am really liking this story and i got a question can you add hary pooter from the simpsons season 5 thanks**

 **xNaza again:Just kidding about that last one, I am really enjoying these stories! I just got a question: Can you add maybe lesbians? Because i am one and i don't feel identified**

 **Me:I-I can try to add lesbians . It is going to be hard cause I have made the ships already , but maybe I can change it . I JUST GOT AN IDEA !!! But it will have to wait .**

 **So hey guys , and welcome to another chapter .**

 **It has been the whole summer , very sorry . But now I am back and now here for another chapter . Enjoy**

Chapter 11 (Candy's POV)

(Two weeks in school)

I was walking in the hallway after lunch going to my locker to put my stuff . I was sitting in my magic club group during lunch . Some people I don't really like cause they be in the group so they can talk shit about the club . The group that I like is BB , and JJ which are twins , bitybabs , Minniereenas ,Funtime Freddy ,and Goldie which is the president of the club . When my mind was wandering off I see Cindy at the door .

"Hey Candy , you switched your lunch with mine on accident." She said

"Oh ya , here you go Cindy" I said , she came to where I was at and we switched.

"Well , have a nice rest of that day Candy ." She said and she walked away . I am happy Cindy is not with the mean kids group , she is hanging out with this girl named baby . I know Baby is smart and is not a bad influence on her , which is good . Soon I see the twins coming in the room .

"Hey BB , hey JJ." I said .

"Hey Candy , we found some things you want to know ." BB said with a smile , same with JJ. I know that smile , it is when they found out someone's secret or going in trouble.

"Ok , what is it you have found out ? And is it mine?" I asked

"No but it is about are president" JJ said holding an envelope with a heart sticker , it looked unopened.

" So what are you waiting for , open it Candy" BB said . I got the letter and I was about but a someone came in .

"Hey , what are you guys doing ?" It was Goldie .

"Oh we are not doing anything about you sir" BB said , both me and JJ face palmed .

"Oh , you guys can keep that one . I just made it for just arts and crafts" Goldie said .

"I call BS on that" I said

"Then open it" Goldie said . I open the envelope and nothing was inside of it .

"See , told you" Goldie said with a smirk and we started eating our lunch .

I **have made a sin , I am soon getting sucked in the wattpad community . I don't know how long I can keep doing this story . Hopefully my sins will be forgiven**


End file.
